Play Ball!
2001 January 1, 2001 (Demo Version) Part 1 to 53 * Part 1: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 4 Version) * Part 2: PB - Chapter 1 * Part 3: Barney Comes to Life * Part 4: Let's Play Together (1997 Version) * Part 5: PB - Chapter 2 * Part 6: When You Have a Ball (1997 Version) * Part 7: PB - Chapter 3 * Part 8: The Exercise Song (1997 Version) * Part 9: PB - Chapter 4 * Part 10: Row Row Row Your Ball (1997 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 11: Row Row Row Your Ball (1997 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 12: PB - Chapter 5 * Part 13: Share Your Stuff (1997 Version) * Part 14: PB - Chapter 6 * Part 15: In and Out the Windmill (1997 Version) * Part 16: PB - Chapter 7 * Part 17: Clean Up (1997 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 18: Clean Up (1997 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 19: Clean Up (1997 Version) Pt. 3 * Part 20: PB - Chapter 8 * Part 21: I Love You (1997 Version) * Part 22: PB - Chapter 9 * Part 23: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 4 Version) * Part 24: RSG - Chapter 1 * Part 25: The Noble Duke of York (2000 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 26: The Noble Duke of York (2000 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 27: RSG - Chapter 2 * Part 28: The Adventure Song (2000 Version) * Part 29: RSG - Chapter 3 * Part 30: The Wheels on the Bus (2000 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 31: The Wheels on the Bus (2000 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 32: The Wheels on the Bus (2000 Version) Pt. 3 * Part 33: RSG - Chapter 4 * Part 34: I Love to Sail (2000 Version) * Part 35: RSG - Chapter 5 * Part 36: Hey Look at Me I Can Fly (2000 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 37: Hey Look at Me I Can Fly (2000 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 38: RSG - Chapter 6 * Part 39: I've Been Working on the Railroad (2000 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 40: I've Been Working on the Railroad (2000 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 41: RSG - Chapter 7 * Part 42: It's Good to Be Home (2000 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 43: It's Good to Be Home (2000 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 44: It's Good to Be Home (2000 Version) Pt. 3 * Part 45: RSG - Chapter 8a for BJ and Baby Bop I Have to Go * Part 46: RSG - Chapter 8b for Emily Talking * Part 47: I Love You (2000 Version) Pt. 1 * Part 48: I Love You (2000 Version) Pt. 2 * Part 49: I Guess We Better We Going * Part 50: Emily saying "It Looks We're on the Train Ride!" * Part 51: Closing Program for Ready, Set, Go * Part 52: Connecticut Public Television Logo (1993-2004) * Part 53 and Final Part: Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001)Is coming soon!!! Opening * Lyrick Studios FBI Warning * Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning * Barney & Friends Intro (Season 4 Version) * Play Ball! Title Card After the Show for Episode * Closing Program (Play Ball!) * Barney & Friends Intro (Season 6 Version) for Season 4 Audio * Ready, Set, Go! Title Card Closing * Closing Program (Ready, Set, Go!) * Connecticut Public Television Logo (1993-2004) * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Notes * Not the Lyrick Studios Logo and Barney Home Video Logo is Opening * Closing for Video in Connecticut Public Television Logo and Lyrick Studios Logo * No Barney Says Segment and End Credits Coming Up Next: Waiting For Mr. MacRooney & Any Way You Slice It (Copy) (Demo Version) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation